Codename: Coral Ace
by AriaCyndicate
Summary: Also known as Cyndicate 19 year old Cyndicate, second in command of Team Solace, did not expect herself to be stuck on multiple adventures with Ash and co. not that she's complaining, what she really didn't expect was her to fall in love with a certain ranger... {Team Solace ain't real, don't waste time researching. Not an evil organisation, more info in story. T just in case.}


**I don't plan to put this on Fanfiction but who knows? It may just end up there! I just finished watching movie 9 of Pokémon and, to be honest, I'm surprised that I gained myself a new obsession and this is starting to turn out into a diary kind of entry thing... While I'm at this, I'll introduce a whole new thing with a new OC! Fresh start, y'know? Oh and also, there may be Fairy Tail hints here and there. Just letting you know.**

**Name:**_ Cyndicate 'Cindy'_

** Gender:**_ Female _

**Age:**_ 19 _

**Job:**_ Vice leader of Team Solace, Pokémon trainer_

**Relationships:**_ None just at the moment _

**Appearance:**  
Head:_ Shoulder-length bright orange hair and green eyes._  
Top:_ Exactly like a Pokémon Ranger's uniform except without the ranking on the side, gloves included._  
Bottom:_ Short black tracksuit shorts with a stripe of bright red on each side_  
Extra:_ Has a mini side ponytail on the right side of her head and a side fringe covering one eye on the right side of her face. (See profile on my sketchbook.)_

**People and jobs:_ (all_ OCs)**  
Solace:_ Team Solace Leader and the creator of team Solace's grandson –_ Boy  
Cyndicate:_ Second in Command and helper – Girl (pronounced:_ cin-di-cate)  
Lava:_ Third in command and helper - Girl Remi: Communications officer -_ Girl  
Demi:_ Communications officer and helper -_ Girl  
Aria:_ Top communications officer and helper – Girl (pronounced:_ are-ia)  
Miller:_ Scout and helper -_ Boy  
Xanium:_ Top scout – Girl (pronounced:_ xan-ni-um)  
Brandon:_ Scout and helper – Boy (pronounced:_ brin-don)  
Irvyn:_ Top medic and helper – Boy (pronounced:_ er-vin)  
Lance:_ Top field medic –_ Boy  
July:_ Field medic helper – Girl  
The rest of the people are the team solace crew, I'm not bothered listing all the names._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon nor do I own its characters, this is all for entertainment. I only own my OCs and this idea, and myself.**

_**-Story/Chapter start-**_

Cyndicate POV

I pushed open the front gates to Team Solace Headquarters open and stepped in, making my way straight to the main control room.

"CINDY!" I narrowly dodged a blur of crimson red.

"Hello to you to, Lava." I greeted, chuckling.

"Cindy! It's been quite a while!" Demi, a fellow team Solace member.

"Indeed it has, Demi, I see you finally cut your hair."

"I thought it was too long." The honey-blonde haired girl stated, going back to her work at her communications station with her younger sister, Remi.

"Hey there Remi, how your new position doing?" I asked the 17 year old.

"Just fine. It's been a good year since I last saw you!" The honey-brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Well, Team Solace's job is to help out other Pokémon trainers, gym leaders, leagues, and much more other people who I can't really think of, it is to be expected to be away for quite a while. I swear the Kanto League took forever to finish preparing, that and the fact that my motorcycle was blasted into pieces and I had to walk the rest of the way." I stated.

"Oh yeah…" Remi replied, "poor you."

"Remi, stop bugging the poor girl." Lance chuckled.

"Nice to see you again, Lance."

"Same goes for me." The 27 year old man stated.

"Ah, Cindy! Just the person I was looking for!"

"Hey boss." I greeted, turning around.

"I know this is a bit of a drag, but the Ranger Union headquarters called over and asked if someone could help one of their members with their mission, since all the helpers are out, I thought…" Solace started.

"Say no more, I'm going, give me a day to pack and buy a few new clothes."

"Alright, thanks! Now if you'll excuse me…"

"No problem!" I replied, waved at his retreating form before I turned around, "I was wondering where all the other officers were…"

"The non-helpers are still here." Lance reminded, "So is Miller, he's just off-duty. Demi's here as well."

"Lazy assed Miller being lazy…" I grumbled, heading off back home, "I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" A chorus of byes sounded and I grabbed my hoverboard and headed off.

*Time skip*

I rolled my eyes at the big lug, what was his name? Oh right, Phantom. I was really glad my eyes were hidden behind those god-forsaken goggles.

"Wait for me my sea crown…" The pirate laughed, reaching out for the egg. Just as he was about to grab it, my temporary partner, Jack Walker, or Jackie, reached out and grabbed the egg.

"Who are you?!" Phantom exclaimed.

"You want this to satisfy your selfish desires…" He started.

"… Not happening." I finished with a smirk before stepping in line with him.

"Grab them! Now!" Phantom ordered.

I jumped out of all the hands and jumped over their heads towards the exit.

"Bye~!" I called over in a sing-song voice and ran out with Jackie just behind me.

Racing through the hallways I screeched to a stop as I saw the enemy approaching towards us both sides.

"Coral, up here!" Jackie called. I grabbed the elevator holder things and sighed after we were a safe distance away from them, "Glad you decided to use my codename."

Jumping off and kicking the side of the railing inwards while Jackie kicked the front inwards, we raced off and I risked a glance back and giggled. Jackie took out his styler and contacted his headquarters.

"Uh… Hello Headquarters, this is Jack Walker checking in."

Deciding to do to the same, I opened up my black and white phone-pokedex thing and contacted headquarters.

"Hello Headquarters, Coral Ace reporting in." I stated, using my codename.

"Ah Coral! How's the mission?"

"So far so good, no sign of immediate explosions, killer devices or out of control Pokémon. This is by far the easiest job ever." I stated enjoying the shocked look Jackie sent me when I stated the dangers.

"Oh phew and here I thought you were asking for backup because you almost got your head blasted off."

"Don't remind me, the job before the Kanto League was terrible!"

"Why did you go then?"

"Demi, how was I supposed to know that the damned organisation had guns and mind-controlled Pokémon?! Or the fact that they had a hypnotising machine?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you make a good point."

"Oops, gotta go." I stated, hanging up.

"You fought a whole organisation that had mind-control Pokémon, a hypnotising machine AND guns?!"

"In a nutshell? Yeah, that just about sums it up, that was when I was 16 and my skills were a little rusty."

"I now fully respect you." Jackie stated. I blinked and climbed up the ladder to the pointy bit of the submarine-ship. I'm not good with ship parts, bear with me.

"FLYGON! DRAGONAIR! ASSISTANCE PLEASE! PICHU, OUT YOU COME!" I shouted, throwing my pokeballs in the air.

"DRAAAGONAIIIR!" Dragonair cried.

"FLYYYYGON!" Flygon cried, circling Dragonair.

"Pi! Pichu!" My Pichu cried, head popping out of my backpack, nibbling on a candy piece.

"I'll just take that off your hands now." Phantom stated, throwing his pokeballs into the air.

"DRAGONAIR! HYPER BEAM!" I ordered.

As Dragonair distracted them with her hyper beam attack, I dragged Jackie and helped him on Flygon with I jumped on Dragonair, who jumped back in the water and swam away at a breakneck speed.

"Flygon! Follow!" I called over before turning to Pichu, "Could you please use Thunder Shock on those guys?"

"Pi! PIIIICHUUUUU!" I shielded my eyes as the bright lightning attack headed towards Phantom and his goons.

"That's some powerful thunder shock." Jackie commented.

"Pi! Pichu! Chu!"

"He says thank you." I stated.

*time skip*

"Jackie! We're going to have to preform!" I hissed quietly after sneaking away from the carriage.

"What's wrong about that?"

"I… Have stage fright…" I admitted, laughing nervously.

"Just do your thing with the crystal balls and it'll be okay."

"I'm scared." I stated dumbly.

*Time skip*

I gulped, glancing around at the audience, which seemed to grow bigger and bigger.

"I better be going up, try not to stuff up!"

"Shut it, Jackie." I grumbled, pushing him out as he made his appearance to the crowd.

I took once last look at me in the mirror… the costume was rather… Girly… I was wearing a simple dark blue slightly pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh, a light blue wavy shirt with no sleeves and a pair of knee-high dark navy blue boots finished off with a Dragonair hoodie jacket. My brown leather pouch was still there, containing my advanced styler (as Jackie called it) and pokeballs.

I blinked as the signal for my appearance was fired into the sky, a bright red flare-like firework thing shot up and I stepped out and jumped onto a ball of water, quickly freezing the outside surface and made sure the others were frozen as well before jumping down and whistled sharply three times and Ditto flew out from my pokeball and shifted into Piplup and unleashed bubblebeam before shifting into Buneary and used Icebeam, freezing the bubblebeam attack and making them pop and rain sparkles. I took a shaky breath and snapped my fingers, making the ice crack and explode into sparkles as well and took a bow before making my way next to Ash and his friends.

"That was AWESOME!" Max exclaimed.

I smiled and did a mini bow.

I held back a squeak of surprise when a ball of water swallowed me and lifted me up in the air. I will admit I was NOT expecting that. Deciding to add in a treat for the audience, I froze my sphere of water and threw my arms into the air, making the ice crack and explode into tiny pieces of ice shards so it looked like it was raining sparkles. I landed in the big ball of water and turned to Lizabeth, as if asking for permission to freeze this ball. She nodded and quickly informed her parents of the slight change. I froze the whole ball, surprising May and her friends, along with the other Pokémon before I snapped my fingers and the ball of ice popped into tiny ice shards that sparkled in the sky. Receiving a round of applause from the audience we took a quick bow and I rushed inside the carriage almost immediately. Pouring myself a cup of icy cold water and taking a few sips, I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around.

"Why wasn't I included in the party?" Jackie asked, grinning as he made his way over

"Oh shut up, this IS your mission after all." I said, rolling my eyes, taking another sip.

*Time skip*

"What they have is something very valuable." Jackie stated, glancing around.

"Dragonair! SPOTLIGHT!" I shouted, throwing my pokeball into the air and a red flash appeared before Dragonair gave its cry. Climbing onto her back I pointed at the banana air balloon thing and shouted, "TO BATTLE!"

"Seriously?" Jackie muttered.

"What? It's the best I could come up with in 5 seconds." I retorted before adding, "DRAGONAIR! USE OU- oh wait, I can't use that can I? PICHU GO!" "Pi! PIIICHUU!" snatching the egg from their hands and jumping off, but failing due to Meowth grabbing his tail and making Pichu bang his head into the yellow banana-shaped thing.

"PICHU!" I cried before blinking, "huh?"

A bright light shimmered from Pichu and I gaped at the scene.

"PICHU! WHY DID I EVEN LET YOU EAT THE CANDIES?!" I exclaimed.

"Pika?"

"Two Pikachu's?" Ash asked.

"THUNDER SHOCK!" I called over, "Dragonair, fly up and retrieve Pikachu."

I jumped off but Jackie was a second quicker and he grabbed the egg.

"Okay then, whatever." I stated, turning my attention back to the fight.

*Time skip*

"I'm thinking of taking a vacation after this…" I panted as I ran after Ash, "Jack, Ash wait for me!"

"It's JACKIE!"

"WHOA!" I cried as I tripped over a small piece of rock.

"Gotcha." I froze when I heard the voice.

"LET GO OF ME, PHANTOM!" Ash and Jackie both turned around and both reacted, Ash let out a surprised 'huh' while Jackie tensed up.

"No can do, young lady. Now hand over the egg and I'll let her go, unharmed."

"Knowing you, you'd probably place a tracker on me anyways." I hissed out from the grip he had on my arm.

"Shut it." I gagged slightly as he held on to my throat, cutting off my air supply.

"Let her go, Phantom!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hand over the egg and I will."

"D-don't do i-it…" I managed out, gasping for air.

"I said SHUT IT!" He exclaimed, tightening his hold on my throat.

Realising then I should've kicked him in the groin I cursed myself for my stupidity and slammed my leg backwards.

"OW! Y-you… little b-b-brat…" He stammered out, letting hold of me straight away.

I stumbled around before my vision started to blur slightly. Once I regained my senses, I followed Ash and growled at the guy blocking our way.

*Time skip*

Everything went slow mo. for me as the egg was flung into the air away from the container; I watched as May ran straight for the egg but was tripped by Phantom so I raced forward and leaped for it.

"Gotcha little buddy." I stated, landing on two feet.

As soon as I landed though, the egg started glowing.

"Wha-?" I stated but was cut off by a binding light.

As the light faded I reopened my eyes and saw that the egg had hatched and the Manaphy was staring at me.

"Mana?" it asked before it started crying.

"H-hey! U-uh… Everything's okay…" I panicked before I whispered soothingly.

"The egg hatched!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Thank you captain obvious!" I called over.

*Time skip*

"If you don't mind, I would like to hold Manaphy."

Meredith stated. "Go ahead; my arms are getting tired anyway." I replied.

As soon as I let go of Manaphy, it started crying and I inwardly groaned.

"It seems as if Manaphy thinks you're its mum."

I held back another groan and took Manaphy back before flopping back on the bed with a content sigh.

"Do you mind if I get some rest?" I asked. "Go ahead; we'll be getting lunch ready anyway." Meredith replied.

"Right, call me when you're done!" I called over before placing Manaphy down in the blankets and stared at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Jackie asked.

I shrugged, rolled over and stared at Manaphy, "This job just got a whole lot harder…"

*Time skip*

Do you have any water Pokémon with you?" Ship asked.

"Will flying types work?" I asked.

Ship nodded and I took out two pokeballs.

"Flygon! Dragonair! Spotlight!" I called.

Climbing on Dragonair I took out a piece of rope from my pouch, I threw it up to Jackie who caught it and tied it around Flygon's neck loosely, as a rein. Apparently, Dragonair thought it was a good idea to play around with Manaphy while someone was on her back.

"Dragon- *gasp* -air! St- *gurgle* -op that!" I managed out from all the diving and swimming around underwater.

Jack and the others were just laughing at my misery.

*Time skip*

"It's like an aquarium!"

"Not like, it IS." I stated, leaning against the wall, eyes following Manaphy, I will admit, I didn't mind being around the Pokémon, but I'm making sure to not get too cuddly with him, her… Whatever.

*Time skip*

I climbed down from the ladder and landed quietly next to May, who was taking care of Manaphy at the moment.

"Are you going swimming?" May asked.

I nodded, "why else would I be wearing my swimming costume then?"

I was wearing an exact copy of Lucy Heartphilia's bikini from the GMG expect for the fact that the pink flower was a bright red and the fact that the bikini had frills. I dived in with a small splash and swam around for a while before surfacing for air and noticed an upcoming wave. I immediately swam towards the boat and ran up the ladder before going in my cabin area and grabbed my surfboard.

"Alright!"

Making my way down quickly I jumped down straight into the water, surfboard in hand as I popped up and swam towards the wave, lying on my surfboard.

"CAREFUL CORAL!" May called over, I had told them my codename with an excuse of 'privacy reasons' on my real name.

"ALWAYS AM!" I called back, getting ready.

*time skip*

I cheered as I flew out of the wave doing a perfect flip and dove out of the wave… Only to hit in a whailord.

"Pardon me…" I mumbled still in shock as I swam away with my surfboard in hand.

"Just how many sports do you know?" Max asked.

"A lot." I answered, smirking, "Jackie, pass me my towel!"

He threw the towel on my head and climbed down, as if asking for the board. I handed the board over and started drying my hair.

"It's been so long since I last surfed and that was when I was 7!" I told them.

"Whoa, that's so cool!"

"Why thank you, my parents were big sports fans." I stated stuffing the towel in a very distracted Jackie's face, making him let out a muffled yelp.

*time skip* (A/N: a really long one lol)

"We've lost the signal!"

"Huh?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Lizabeth and the others just went to go look for Manaphy, who disappeared but was found just looking for May's bandana and your bracelet." Ship filled me in.

"Is that Pokémon serious?!" I roared, fuming.

"Hey, chill!" Jackie said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Manaphy did nothing wrong."

"I guess, but Manaphy should've just forgotten about it and helped us find the temple instead! We're wasting time! What if Phantom gets… there…" I trailed off before realising on important thing and contacted headquarters. "Cyndicate to Headquarters, do you read?"

"We're here." Aria answered, looks like she came back from her mission.

"Requesting air forces." I stated, making my way to my laptop that was sitting near the scanner before connecting it to the boat's controls, "Sending co-ordinates now."

"Coordinates received." Aria replied.

"Also requesting a back-up boat." I stated, tapping a few more words into my laptop.

"On its way."

"Right, may I have a word with boss?"

"Ah, of course, I'll hook you up." Aria replied before the line went dead.

"Solace here."

"Ah, boss! Could you do me a favour and get Officer Jenny to rally up a few troops and send them to my coordinates? I just found out what and where Phantom is."

"Of course, anything else?"

"Actually there is, tell Remi that she owns me five chocolate bars."

"… Okay, anything else?"

"Nope, Cyndicate over and out." I stated, clicking the advanced-styler shut.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asked.

"Phantom's currently on Lizabeth's and co.'s tail, he wants the sea crown, and badly." I stated, still tapping the keyboard, "Ah-ha! So there's the submarine… Phantom's… That's not good. Could you find a way to contact Lizabeth?"

*time skip*

"Where's Ash and May?" I asked Jack as soon as he surfaced with Phantom's bird and submarine.

"You mean they didn't come with Lizabeth?" I growled and looked up as soon as I heard helicopters blades, 3 to be exact.

"Phantom!" Jackie exclaimed.

Looking closer I noticed the symbol that represented Team Solace.

"Hey, Cindy! Need a lift?"

"Ha, just on time too Demi!" I stated smirking as the ladder fell down.

"You're buddy can come too, seeing as he knows this Phantom guy more than us."

"Are you sure they're not the enemy?"

"Nope, check it out." I stated, brushing my hair aside, showing them my small Team Solace tattoo, "It's on the helicopters too, and the incoming boat."

"The mark of Solace." Meredith stated in awe.

Yeah, the Solace family was pretty well-known for all their good deeds.

"Exactly! Grandfather to Solace the fifth, current Team Solace Leader." I stated, a proud smile on my face, "Now if you'll excuse us."

Another leader fell down and Jackie grabbed on.

"You guys ready?" Lance called from the cockpit.

"I was born ready!" I declared as the helicopter lifted off, I turned and waved at the marine group, "Thanks for the help guys!"

"No problem!" Ship replied.

"Be careful!" Meredith called over.

"Always am!" I replied, flashing a cheeky grin at them.

*time skip*

"Why am I not surprised that Kyoga is here?" I asked.

"Well it is a festival for the water Pokémon…" Lizabeth stated.

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled.

"Anyway, storm's over, Ash's the kind of the sea, end of story." Max stated happily.

"I still find it hard to believe that a 10 year old can be the kind of the sea. Not that I'm complaining because hey, if he didn't show up with his supernatural powers, Manaphy would've been long gone." I stated.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna get all cuddly with Manaphy." Jack stated.

"I never got all cuddly." I retorted.

"Whatever you say." Lizabeth giggled.

"Yeah sure, gang up on me, why don't you?" I grumbled, taking a glance out of the submarine.

*Time skip* "

You need more than just vitamins to carry that whole temple; after all, the temple itself is surprisingly the sea crown." I stated, grinning at Phantom, "Just give it up; you can't even get out of that pillar."

Phantom only made a gurgling noise.

"… Is he going to hurl or something?" I asked nervously, stepping away slowly.

"Who knows?" Jackie stated, "I TOLD the headquarters I didn't need back-up."

I only rolled my eyes, "And I told the boss I didn't want to come."

"Well why did you?"

"Because it was a direct order from the boss!" I retorted.

We ended up having a glaring contest which lasted for a good 5 minutes before I looked away when May grabbed me by the arm.

"C'mon, lovebirds! Have some fun!" May teased.

"Lovebirds? Me and him? No way!" I shouted, crossing my arms before realising I was flying next to May, "Uh… What?"

"Just enjoy it while you can."

I shrugged and flew off in the direction towards the temple, just as the bubble was about to fully enclosed; I forgot how to break and - almost- flew straight in.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I exclaimed before noticing I was a good 2 centimetres away from the bubble.

"You're lucky I was nearby."

"You should've seen Jackie! He went from Phantom's submarine straight to you! I'm sensing love!" May giggled.

"I did not!" Jack retorted, red in the face.

"Jackie's face is red!" Max laughed.

"I-It's not!"

We just laughed at his misery.

*Scene change* (A/N: OMG! First scene change! EVER!)

"This is Jack Walker, mission complete."

"Cyndicate to headquarters, job complete. Partner safe." I smiled when I heard cheering in the background.

"Sorry about stealing your five chocolate bars, Cindy." Remi stated sheepishly.

"You own me five, remember?"

"Aw man…"

"Expect me to be back in a week."

"A WEEK?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking a break."

"You need and deserved it." Miller stated.

"That reminds me, MILLER YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Eep! Gotta jet! See ya!" Miller cried out.

I hanged up and smiled in the horizon, falling in step with Jackie.

"Pleasure working with you, Jackie."

"Hope to see you again somewhere." Jackie stated.

I waved and headed off to the helicopters.

_**-Chapter End- **_

**OMIGOSH! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! SO PROUD OF MYSELF! =D *happily dances around* Now you should know who my favourite Pokémon character is! **

**… You still don't? It's jack Walker! He's just badass! But no, I don't have a crush on him. But a certain someone may do… **

**Cyndicate: NO, I DO NOT! **

**That reminds me, how and why are you here? **

**Cyndicate: … *shrugs* ****No idea**

**Well, off you go! **

**Cyndicate: 'kay bye! **

**Guys! Don't forget to review or I'll send Pika at you! Ah yes, Pika is Cyndicate's Pikachu. Just thought I'll tell you, very helpful for the next upcoming chapters… I think… This was really fun to write! I'll see you all next time! Take care.**

**-AriaCyndicate**


End file.
